diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloë Grace Moretz
Chloë Grace Moretz (born February 10, 1997) is an American actress and modeler. At the age of 7, she began her acting career with performances in films and series such as The Amityville Horror, (500) Days of Summer, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Big Momma's House 2, Desperate Housewives, and Dirty Sexy Money, for which she received numerous Young Artist Awards nominations. She received worldwide recognition for her breakthrough performance as Hit-Girl ''in the 2010 superhero film ''Kick-Ass. Her praise continued with her roles in the critically acclaimed films Let Me In and Hugo. Personal Life Moretz was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother, Terri (née Duke), is a nurse, and her father, McCoy Lee Moretz, is a plastic surgeon. Moretz has four older brothers; Brandon, Trevor, Colin, and Ethan. She has described her family as "very Christian". One of her brothers, Trevor Duke Moretz, is her acting coach and accompanies her on trips and press dates when her parents are unable to attend. Moretz moved from Georgia to New York in 2001, with her mother and her older brother, Trevor, because he was accepted by the Professional Performing Arts School; this initially got her interested in acting. Her Hollywood career began when she and the rest of her family moved to Los Angeles in 2003. Acting career Her first role in Hollywood was as Violet in two episodes of the series The Guardian, and her first movie role was as Molly in Heart of the Beholder. It was not until her second big-screen acting role, in the 2005 remake of The Amityville Horror that she earned greater recognition in the form of a Young Artist Award nomination. After Amityville, Moretz's acting career progressed further when she received several guest-starring roles on TV, as well as a small role in Big Momma's House 2. Among the most notable of her TV roles to date are as the recurring characters Kiki George in Dirty Sexy Money, and Sherri Maltby in Desperate Housewives. Moretz also voiced the U.S. version of the animated character Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Moretz also co-starred as Cammie, an abused child, in The Poker House alongside Selma Blair and Jennifer Lawrence. After her first film premiere in The Amityville Horror, she has been a frequent guest at film premieres. She has an interest in fashion, and often wears clothes in her own distinctive style. With Elias Koteas at the premiere of Let Me In, September 2010.In 2010, Moretz appeared as Hit-Girl in director Matthew Vaughn's superhero film Kick-Ass, based on the graphic novel of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr.. Despite controversy surrounding her role in the violent film, she has received widespread critical acclaim for her portrayal. Roger Ebert gave the movie one-out-of-four stars, but nonetheless wrote: "Say what you will about her character, but Chloe Grace Moretz has presence and appeal." Moretz trained with Jackie Chan's stunt crew for three months prior to filming Kick-Ass and did most of her own stunts while filming on location. Also that year, she played Abby, a 12-year-old vampire, in Let Me In, the American remake of the Swedish film Let the Right One In, which was released on October 1, 2010. She played Ann Sliger in the crime thriller Texas Killing Fields, which was released on October 14, 2011. Moretz played Isabelle in Martin Scorsese's Hugo, a film adaptation of The Invention of Hugo Cabret, and will star in Hick, an adaptation of the novel by Andrea Portes. She appeared in the 2012 film Dark Shadows, playing the role of Carolyn Stoddard, a rebellious teenage daughter. Moretz has signed on to play the leading role in Emily the Strange. The project was first mentioned in 2010, when Dark Horse Entertainment president Mike Richardson announced his plans to bring the character to the big screen. First started as an iconic image in 1991 and used to promote a clothing line from Cosmic Debris, the Gothic teen has developed a back story through a series of Dark Horse Comics, which have been published since 2001. In March 2012, Moretz signed on to The Drummer, a biopic about the last six years of the life of Dennis Wilson, drummer for The Beach Boys. She will star alongside Aaron Eckhart, Rupert Grint and Vera Farmiga. In 2013, Moretz will portray the title character in an readaptation of Stephen King's Carrie. The film will be directed by Kimberly Peirce and produced by MGM. It is scheduled to be released on October 18,after being delayed from 15 March. In May 2012, it was announced that Chloe would reprise her role of Hit-Girl in the sequel to Kick Ass, scheduled for release in May of 2013. External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1631269/ Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Actors Category:Actress Category:People Category:Female Actors Category:Real World Articles